One of the family
by Lauramebob
Summary: Dr. Harvey's neice comes to Whipstaff after a tragic accident. How will she fit in with an uncle and cousin she's never met along with a certain trio? Please r&r no flames on my first ever fic plze Disclaimer:The only character I own is Terri.NEW CHAPTER!
1. Bad news

One of the family

Summary: Dr. Harvey's 10-year-old niece comes to Whipstaff after a tragic accident. What will life be like with her new family? This is my very first fanfic so please read n review (no flames please (yet)).

Chapter 1: Bad news

Dr. James Harvey sat in his office, starring blankly at the letter he had been holding for the last 10 minutes. His hand shook slightly as he read it again, just to make absolutely sure he'd read it right the first dozen times. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of manic laughter getting closer and closer. He sighed wishing he could turn invisible or fly out of the room or something; he really wasn't in the mood for the trio's antics right now.

"Hey what's shakin' Doc?!" A strong Brooklyn accent called out as three transparent bodies gathered round him.

" Hey Watcha got der Doc?" Stinky asked as he tried to read the letter over James' shoulder

"It's nothing… Private… Family." James answered before attempting to shove it into his pocket

"C'mon Doc, we're ya buddies, you can tell us." Fatso said, wrapping his arm round James' shoulder in a friendly manner. What James didn't realize was that this had served as a distraction while Stretch swiped the letter from his pocket.

"Stretch! Give that here right now!" James yelled making a grab at the lanky ghost who had now floated out of his reach. Stretch unfolded the paper, his trademark smirk plastered over his face

"What is it Doc? Letter from ya _girlfriend _or somethin'?" He asked.

His smirk fell as his eyes scanned over the first few lines.

Floating back down he handed the letter back to James, a genuine look of guilt playing over his features. James sighed rubbing his hand over his forehead

"Alright you two may as well know now." He said turning towards Stinky and Fatso who were shifting glances from James to Stretch and back again.

"That letter was to tell me that my little brother and his wife were killed in a car crash a few days ago…"

Stretch and Stinky were now looking down at the ground while Fatso twisted his hands together. For once all three of them were speechless.

"The worst part is they've left a ten year old daughter behind…who is now in my custody." He mumbled the last part, knowing the reaction he'd get from at least one of the trio. As he predicted, Stretch's head shot up

"Please tell me that don't mean what I think it means." He said eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes Stretch that means she is going to be living here" James answered

"Great!" Stretch exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and floating towards the door "Another fleshie to put up with!"

"Who just happens to be part of my family!" James retorted, angry that the trio's self-proclaimed leader couldn't put his prejudices aside for a little girl. A little girl who needed him.

"Lighten up Stretch" Stinky said whilst hiding behind James (he knew how angry his brother could get on the subject of fleshies)

"Yeah, poor kids just lost her parents" Fatso stated, also attempting to hide behind James.

"Aw boo hoo, ya breakin' my heart!" Stretch wailed, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. "Am tellin' ya Doc, trust me you'll be doin' both o ya's a big favour if ya just dump 'er in an orphanage."

"SHE IS NOT GOING INTO AN ORPHANAGE!!" James bellowed. The trio jumped back in shock, they'd never known James to get this mad before

"SHE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY AND AS LONG AS I LIVE AND BREATHE SHE IS STAYING WITH ME!!" He took a few deep, shaky breaths before continuing

"I'm going to pick her up from the airport tomorrow and _you will be nice to her_" He stated in a calmer voice, firing this last remark directly at Stretch. He knew Stinky and Fatso would at least be tolerant but Stretch would definitely make his feelings towards fleshies known.

"Whatever." Stretch grunted before floating through the door, Stinky and Fatso, unsure of what to do in such an uncomfortable situation followed him.


	2. Arrival and introductions

One of the family

Summary: Dr. Harvey's 10-year-old niece comes to Whipstaff after a tragic accident. What will life be like with her new family? This is my very first fanfic so please read n review (no flames please (yet)).

Chapter 2: arrival and introductions

James sighed as he stopped at yet another red light

"Damn" He hissed under his breath banging his hands lightly on the steering wheel in exasperation. He would have exclaimed the profanity louder if it weren't for the pair of young ears sitting in the back seat.

He turned his head to look at her. She was slumped in the seat with her head resting on the window, a mass of chocolate brown hair covering part of her face, she would have been a perfect duplicate of Kat when she was that age except for one thing. Whereas Kat's eyes were both brown the girl in the car had one eye a sky blue colour flecked with gray, the other a light, honey, almost golden colour flecked with green.

Realizing where he was he turned to face the road again just as the lights changed to green.

"So Terri, new family, new country, this must be pretty scary for you huh?" He asked trying to break the silence. Terri merely shrugged. James sighed again, the social worker who had escorted Terri from England had explained to him that she hadn't spoken since the news of her parent's deaths, probably, they assumed, from the shock. If she hadn't spoken in over a week why should she suddenly start talking to him, some relative she'd probably only ever seen in photos, and knowing his brother they wouldn't have been recent ones, probably ones from their childhoods or teenage years, while he and Kat had never received any of Terri.

One of his main worries right now were the trio, Kat and Casper had been more than understanding, but the guys seemed a little unsure, that being an understatement in Stretches case, who was still seething about the whole situation. His parting words to James had been _"It's not too late ta change ya mind doc!"_

This in turn raised another question, how do you explain to a ten year old that four ghosts haunted their new home? _If she's anything like Kat used to be she'll be more than a little sceptical._ James thought.

"Terri, do you by any chance believe in ghosts?" He asked Terri fixed him with a _Yeah right_ expression in the rearview mirror

_Yep, exactly like Kat_ James chuckled to himself at that thought remembering her first experience with Whipstaff's ghostly residence when she had fainted at the sight of Casper. He was suddenly grateful that they still had another half hour before they reached Friendship.

"They shouldn't be much longer now." Kat stated looking at her watch, after having reminded the ghosts that Terri was an orphan and would need time until she came to terms with it and had settled in with them she Casper and the trio were gathered in the living room waiting to welcome the new arrival. Kat sitting in one of the old armchairs with Casper, Fatso hovering slightly above the couch, Stretch pacing (or rather floating) round the room looking seriously pissed off and stinkie sitting on top of the coffee table eating a pot of expired yogurt he'd found in the trash.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Casper exclaimed from above her head "If she's anything like you Kat she'll be great. But I'm still worried she wont like me"

"Hey what is she like anyway?" Fatso asked Kat shrugged "I don't know, I've never met her and neither has dad, so it looks like we're all clueless on this one. None of us know anything about her what she likes what she doesn't like"

"The fun is in the finding out" Said Stretch rubbing his hands together, Kat glared at him "Don't even think about it" She hissed, Stretch merely glared back "I still say this is a bad idea." He stated folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well, this isn't about what you want" Kat countered

Stinkie stopped eating, spoon halfway to his mouth while Casper and Fatso both exchanged worried glances as the girl and the ghost sized each other up.

"Guys were back, come out and say hi!" James called out from the doorway Kat went into the alcove with Casper in tow "Hey fellas" Stretch grabbed Fatso and Stinkie by the shoulders before they had a chance to follow Kat " Hows about we give dis kid a quick lesson on who's in charge round here eh?" He asked, smirk firmly in place tightening his grip slightly on his brothers showing that it wasn't like they had a choice in it before making all three of them turn invisible.

Kat and Casper (who had decided to turn invisible for the moment) were met by a girl, about average height for a ten year old with Waist length dark hair, she had a small back pack and a battered case by her side, she wore a green sleeveless t shirt with a black hoodie and faded black jeans, her trainers were scuffed and worn with age. Her mouth was slightly open and her mismatched eyes wide as she looked around the vast alcove. Kat forced a smile as she approached her cousin "Hey there, I'm Kat" She said making her voice sound cheerful, she was taken aback when Terri turned her head to look up at her _man she has weird eyes_ she thought.

"Terri, Kat here's your cousin" James said, Kat expected Terri her to say something but she merely nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Do you know where the others are honey?" He asked, "I've got something important I need to tell all of you."

"Well Casper's with me." She answered gesturing to her side. Terri gave her a confused look "Oh right!" Kat exclaimed before turning to the blank air next to her "Ok Casper show yourself "

As she said this a translucent shape with huge eyes and a bulbous head appeared in front of Terri

"Uh…Hi?" He whispered waving shyly (A/N: like he does when Kat first sees him) Terri's eyes grew even wider, but to Casper, Kat and James' amazement she didn't scream.

"Terri this is my best friend Casper." Kat said, placing a hand on his shoulder, Terri gave a tiny hint of a smile.

"Great one down three to go." James said clapping his hands together "Kat do you know where the guys are?" He asked

Right on queue, a white blur surrounded them, Terri wasn't sure but she thought she could make out two faces with fangs and glowing red eyes in the swirling mass which were laughing loudly and slightly insanely. Slightly freaked out she did the only thing she could think of and hid behind her uncle closing her eyes tight wishing it would go away. Or at least shut up.

"GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!" James yelled, having to do so louder than he would have wanted to in order to make himself heard. The swirling stopped and Stretch and Fatso now floated in its place, Stretch looking smug, Fatso looking guilty.

"Now is dat any way to talk to da kids welcoming committee doc?" Stretch asked trying to sound hurt while staring at Terri.

"Some welcome" James growled looking down at Terri who had now opened her eyes and was staring at the two ghosts with a mixture of fear, confusion and annoyance.

"I'll say" Stretch laughed digging Fatso in the ribs "Right Stinkie?" It was then he realized that his youngest brother was missing "STINKIE!!" He yelled

Terri glanced around nervously, if this Stinkie was anything like the other two he was bound to make an entrance. Instead, she saw another figure rise slowly through the floor by her feet. Terri noted his buckteeth and slightly chubby cheeks. He reminded her a little of a hamster she'd had once.

"Hey dere" He said "Name's Stinkie" Terri waved her hand in front of her face and wrinkled her nose, yep he even smelled like her hamster…that time she had got back off a three week vacation with her friends family and found her parents hadn't cleaned it out.

"Dose are my brothers Stretch and Fatso" He jerked his thumb towards the two other ghosts. Terri cocked an eyebrow as if to say _what kind of names are those?_

James cleared his throat "Okay, now we're all here there's something I want all of you to know" He said before giving them a brief outline on Terri's current condition and how they shouldn't push her to start talking.

"Right guess the only thing left to do now is for Terri to go and pick a room" He walked past the trio towards his office whispering as he did so "In my office. Now. I want a word with you three"

"Yeah an afterwards I wanna word with _you_" Stretch said, smacking Stinkie upside the head.

"Me and Casper'll show you all the best ones if you want." Kat said offering her hand to Terri, which she took "then maybe later Casper can show you his playroom if he doesn't mind"

"Sure" Casper answered floating up ahead

"And don't worry about those guys" Kat whispered to her "You'll get used to them."

Terri looked back over her shoulder. She had a feeling life was going to be very different here from her life back in London.


	3. reasons and apologies of some sort

Chapter 3: reasons and apologies…sort of.

"What the hell possessed you three to so that!?" James yelled as soon as his office doors were closed "And after I specifically told you-"

"I think you mean two Doc." Fatso stated

"Yeah, Bucky here flaked out on us." Stretch said, jerking his thumb towards Stinkie before turning into a chicken.

"Oh yeah, right, I'm just used to having to deal with all three of you. Stinkie you can wait outside if you want." James said, waving a hand dismissively

"An' you better be there when we come out." Stretch growled at Stinkie as he floated past.

Meanwhile, Terri was upstairs taking in her new room. She had chosen one down the hall from Kat (unfortunately for her she was unaware that it was next to the trio's room). It had purple walls, mahogany furniture and its own little bathroom, if she was honest she had only picked this room because purple was her favourite colour.

She proceeded to unpack what few belongings she had bought with her, she had more stuff of course, lots more, she had just chosen to leave the rest of it back in England. The social services tried to persuade her to take some of the smaller things with her to remember her parents by but for Terri the only memories they held were ones she didn't care to burden herself with: sad, lonely…painful.

Her mind wondered back to the four ghosts. Casper seemed ok and so did the other one, Stinkie, although the lanky one with the big nose-did Stinkie say his name was Stretch? - Seemed really pissed off at him being nice to her. She had a feeling that he was the leader and definitely one to watch out for. The fat one reminded her a little of some other obscure relative she'd met once, he'd been big and cuddly and jovial and smelt of old cigars.

She hoped they weren't getting into too much trouble for trying to scare her. They were ghosts after all, isn't that what ghosts do? Plus she was worried that it would spell bad news for her if they did. If she was going to be here for the next eight years or so the last thing she wanted was a couple of ghosts with a grudge.

Downstairs 

Stretch blew both of the office doors open in irritation, Stinkie, who had been waiting on the other side, didn't expect it and was knocked into a suit of armour (literally). He contemplated staying in there until his brother had calmed down. Fat chance. Stretch's hand shot through the armours chest plate and dragged the younger ghost out by his throat.

"Ya mind explainin' dat Mr. Nice guy act ya pulled back dere?" He asked innocently, violet eyes showing the anger his tone of voice was disguising.

"ugh…uh…gah" Stinkie pointed to his throat, indicating for Stretch to loosen his strangle hold so he could talk. Stretch grudgingly obliged.

"I don't think da kid deserved it after what's happened. She upset enough as it is"

"so?" Stretch folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow

"So, ya remember what Casper was like when his mom kicked it?" Stinkie implored. Stretches stoney expression faltered slightly. Of course he remembered. He Stinkie and Fatso had been the only ones around to comfort him as J.T spent all his time down in his lab, Stretch was surprised he had even noticed his wife was dead.

"Kid was an emotional wreck. Cryin' all the time or just sittin' up in the attic with his moms old things." Fatso said

"Yeah an' that was just when he'd lost _one _parent. Dis kids lost both o' hers. She'll be feelin' it twice as bad."

"I doubt it" Stretch muttered, "She didn't look even slightly bummed about it"

"Well the doc. did say that was probably shock." Fatso said

"The doc also told you two to go up and apologize" James said from the doorway

"Yeah yeah we're goin'" Stretch sighed floating reluctantly upstairs, Fatso and Stinkie behind him.

"How long 'ad he been standin' dere?" Stinkie asked

"Don't know don't care." Stretch answered bluntly.

The three of them stopped as they came to the cross roads landing.

"Um.. anyone know which room she's in?" Fatso asked looking down all three corridors as if expecting to see a She's in here sign.

"Nope"

"Nu uh"

"Stretch slapped his forehead mentally cursing the house for having so many rooms

"Ok, I'll take da right, Fatso, you take da left, Stinkie, you go on ahead. If ya find 'er give the secret signal" Stretch ordered.

"What's the secret signal?" Fatso asked

"Bro, I'm afraid I can't tell ya…it's a secret"

Stretch floated off, laughing at his own joke, Stinkie and Fatso looked at each other and shrugged before going down their assigned corridor.

"Here kid kid kid" Fatso sang, "Come out come out wherever you are." When he got no answer he stopped and sighed. Time to do this the easy way. He took a deep breath

"HEY KID, YA DOWN HERE?!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sure enough, one of the doors next to theirs opened and Terri poked her head round the door. Fatso gave a loud whistle to signal the others that he'd found her before floating over to her. As he got closer Terri backed away slightly. Fatso gave an embarrassed chuckle and held his hands out in front of him

"Relax kid, we ain't gonna try an'scare ya again."

"Not yet anyway" Stretch commented before pushing Fatso out of the way and floating so he was now looking Terri right in the eye.

"Look two-tone."

Terri tilted her head slightly and glared at him _two-tone! Oh I get it because of my eyes!_

"We bin told we gotta apoligize to ya for earlier so…sorry for dat. But dat don't mean we ain't gonna try it again. We call da shots round here an' if we wanna scare ya dat's just _what we're gonna do_." He said, emphasizing the last few words by giving Terri a poke in the chest before floating off, with Fatso, Stinkie hung back and gave her a helpless shrug before joining his brothers.

Terri closed her door and rubbed at where Stretch had poked her, not because it had hurt but because it felt like he'd pressed an ice cube to her. She sighed. So much for them not having a grudge. At least he'd apologized…sort of. Terri smirked as she cracked her knuckles, they could try and scare if they wanted. She had a feeling they were the pranking type What they didn't know was that when it came to pranks and practical jokes, she gave as good as she got.


	4. This is war!

Chapter 4:This means war!

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep 'em coming if you want me to update.**

**Forty-two dreams: England does have quite a few ghosts. Every city and some of the towns have at least one. In fact the city of York has been called the most haunted city in Europe but that's not the reason Terri's not surprised to see the trio. All will be revealed in time cackles evilly **

6:00 the next morning, Terri crept out of her room and down to the kitchen she knew the trio were still asleep as she could hear their snores. The same snores that had kept her awake almost all night. She had no idea what she would do if she ran into her uncle or Kat but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Upon reaching the kitchen she looked around and let her eyes get adjusted, light was just breaking bathing the room in a dim glow. She remembered seeing Casper staking three plates with junk food the night before and putting them in a cupboard-if she could just remember which one. After a quick search she found them, leaving them in the cupboard so as not to make any noise she laced each one with xxx hot sauce, which she'd found during her search making sure to put extra on Stretches. Perfect.

She made sure to put the sauce back exactly where she had found it before making her way back to her room.

She didn't go back to sleep, she'd always been an early riser so instead she sat thinking what she could do with her time until school started. She had arrived during the last week of the summer vacation and had no idea how to spend it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door, she opened it to see Casper floating there smiling Terri wasn't exactly allergic to mornings herself but he looked WAY to cheery at 7 in the morning even for her

"Morning, sleep ok?" He asked

Terri nodded at him

"You know, I'm surprised my uncle Stretch didn't have a problem with you choosing this room, especially seeing as…" The young ghosts voice trailed off and he got a look in his eye that said that he had almost let something slip

"it's…er…next to their room!" He finished with a nervous laugh

"Speaking of which I'd better wake them up-they get cranky if they miss breakfast"

With that he floated through the next door. Terri wrinkled her brow in thought. She may only be a kid but she knew an evasion when she heard one. _What was it he almost let slip? Why would Stretch have a problem with me being in this room?_

The snores next door turned into irritated groans followed by Casper shooting through the door and through the opposite wall. Terri felt a pang of sympathy, wondering if she should have used more hot sauce.

"Outta my way two-tone!" Stretch called out pushing her backwards and causing her to land on her butt. She narrowed her eyes. _Yep. Definitely should have used more hot sauce._

She took her seat at the table next to Kat and poured herself some orange juice while Casper placed a stack of pancakes in front of her. Next he placed the three junk food breakfasts in front of the three ghosts who shoveled them into their mouths greedily. She held her breath, any second now. All three of them slowed down in their shoveling

"Hey" Stinkie said "Is it just me or is dis really-"

"HOT!!!" Fatso yelled turning bright red and making a noise like a train whistle while steam came out of his ears.

An eye blink later and all three of them were flying around the kitchen shouting for water before taking a nose dive into the sink with a soft hissing sound.

Stretch was the first to emerge looking positively homicidal.

"Who in da Hell?" He demanded

Terri couldn't help it, she burst out laughing

"YOU!!" He yelled launching himself at her and grabbing her by her collar lifting her about seven foot into the air, Stinkie and Fatso floating behind her staring daggers at her..Terri's laugh died down to a nervous giggle _Oh boy_

"So ya think dat's funny huh?" He asked shaking her slightly

She shrugged and gave them something she hoped was an innocent smile.

"Well ya won't be laughin' in a minute kid" He threatened

"Stretch put her down!" James ordered "And if you so much as lay a finger on her-"

"But she-" Fatso started to object

"I don't want to hear it!" James interrupted

"Consider it payback for your welcome yesterday." Kat added

"So why'd she do it ta me?" Stinkie asked, "I had nothin' ta do wid dat."

Terri gave him an _I'm sorry_ look. If she'd had known which one was his she wouldn't have spiked it but she had no choice but to do all three.

Without warning Stretch dropped her. She gave a small squeak of surprise as before landing on her feet and darting out of the room

"I hope ya realize THIS MEANS WAR ya two toned brat!" Stretch yelled after her Terri sighed _why does he keep calling me that? Does he have any idea how annoying it is. _She sub-consciously ran her hand over her eyes, a habit she had developed for whenever someone commented on them _Oh well, at least now I know what I'm going to do all week._

She wasn't wrong. The following week was filled with jokes and pranks coming from both sides-no mercy shown by either with James Kat and Casper sometimes getting caught in the middle. As Stretch had promised-it was an all out war.


	5. First day

Monday morning and James was sitting alone in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee, basking in the brief silence. Very brief.

A shrill scream sounded followed by the trio darting through the ceiling cackling.

"What have you done?" He asked over his cup, before they could answer the door flew open and there stood an absolutely soaked Terri, arms folded over her chest and tapping her foot whilst glaring daggers at the trio.

"Should I ask?" James enquired

"Payback" Stretch chuckled popping his knuckles. James gave a slight smile, remembering Terri's last prank, which included flour, beans and a rubber duck.

"Terri, go dry off or you'll be late."

A few minutes later she darted out the door and onto the porch where Kat was waiting for her, along with a boy and girl she'd never seen before. They both gave her a smile, they meant them to be friendly but Terri noticed the undertones of pity. Kat on the other hand flashed her a genuine smile as she went and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Terri, ready for your first day of school?" She asked Terri shrugged, never taking her eyes off the other two.

"These are my friends Vic and Amber." Kat said, answering her silent question, Vic held up his hand in greeting and Amber gave a small wave. Despite their shakey start the two of them had become friends not long after the Halloween incident, Kat had been happy at the blondes change in attitude, although sometimes she wasn't sure if it was just because Amber didn't want to risk another encounter with the trio if she did anything to upset there human housemate. Terri gave a small smile and waved back.

"Ah, strong silent type huh?" Vic asked winking at her. Kat reached over and slapped him on the arm, giving him a small glare, his smile faltered slightly.

"Yeah well, we'd better get going or we'll be late." He said walking off with Amber in tow Kat jogged slightly to catch up with them while making sure not to leave Terri behind

"I told you about that." She hissed in his ear

"Relax I didn't mean anything by it." He hissed back "Look is she going to be following us around all day?"

"You can be so insensitive sometimes." Amber reprimanded, "Besides, we're in High school, she's in elementary school. What do you think?"

Somewhere near by a school bell rang

"Crud!" Kat exclaimed, grabbing Terri's hand and breaking into a run to the elementary school building.

"Ok Terri, I gotta run, you gonna be ok?" She asked Terri gave her an ok sign and turned to go inside.

"I'll meet you here later." Kat called after her retreating form _God, my first taste of parenthood _she thought.

"Ok Casper, keep an eye on her but don't let her see you."

"No problem" Casper whispered back before floating off.

Later that day 

Terri charged through the door past James straight up the stairs, pausing briefly to shove Fatso unceremoniously off the banister on which he had been happily dozing

"What's her problem?" He asked. He Kat and James all turned to Casper

"Well, for one thing her teacher spent the whole day talking to her like she was dumb or something-really patronizing and trying to get her to talk then later on some kids were picking on her, pushing her around and calling her names trying to get her to talk-so Terri punched one of them in the nose-"

Fatso gave a small noise of approval at that

"Didn't anyone else see?" Kat asked

"Yes and no, her teacher arrived just as Terri threw the punch. She marched her back into the classroom and started making arrangements for anger management and counseling, saying she didn't need some kid with problems making her job harder than it already was."

Kat's eyes grew wide "She actually said that?" She asked

James sighed and rubbed his temples "I explained the situation to the principle already. I'm going to phone the school and get this sorted out." He stated marching to his office.

Fatso drifted up into the room he shared with his brothers and found them talking to each other quietly (yes, the trio can be quiet), probably discussing their next prank.

"Uh guys-" They both turned to look at him

"What's up wit you?" Stinkie asked

"You look like ya just ran out of twinkies an' the stores closed"

"Well…um you know the master prank we spent all day plannin'," He asked

"Yeah." The other two answered

"I don't think we should pull it off right now"

"And why not?" Stretch asked cocking an eyebrow

Fatso repeated what he had just heard while the other two listened stoney-faced, when he had finished they all sat exchanging looks

"So lemme get dis straight-she was defendin' herself from someone who was givin' 'er trouble an' she gets called a wakko?" Stinkie asked

"I'm gonna go check on 'er." Stretch stated floating off, Stretch and Fatso looked at him like he had just announced his undying love for them.

"What?" He asked glaring at them "Don' look at me like dat, da quicker she gets over it, da sooner we'll get ta pull dis prank on 'er."

He floated through the door and wiped his hand over his brow, that was a close call. He'd almost sounded like he cared about some fleshie kid y_eah, that'll be the day _he thought. He floated through Terri's door and found her lying on her front on her bed punching her pillow Stretch raised an eyebrow slightly the girl had one serious temper when she was ticked _Just like someone else you once knew _he thought to himself.

"Ok, I think the pillows learnt its lesson there." He said

Terri turned her face towards him, from his spot by the door he could make out a few wet tear tracks on her cheeks before she hastily wiped them away, usually this would have been the point when she glared at him but she didn't even do that, her face remained blank. Stretch sighed inwardly _Why in da Hell did you come in here? You know you're outta practice in dis._

"Erm look kid, I'm no good at da comfortin' thing so I'm just gonna ask once-you alright?"

Terri's eyes grew wide

"Why does everyone keep lookin' at me like dat?" He asked throwing his arms in the air "It's not like I keep tellin' everyone I love 'em or somethin'."

Terri giggled at that, she seriously couldn't imagine him saying that to anyone.

She tried to cover it up but Stretch saw.

"You're laughin' so I'll take dat as a yes" He stated floating through the wall which led to his room.

"Don't think I'm going soft on ya." He said poking his head back through the wall

"You're gonna get it when ya least exect it"

Stinkie's head joined him

"Yeah, you'll never see it comin' a great huge-ouch!" He yelped as one of the others (probably Stretch) hit him Terri picked up her pillow and threw it, hitting both of them square on the nose before they had a chance to pull there heads back through, the smile never leaving her face.


	6. First words

Chapter 6:First words

Kat sighed as she flopped down on the couch next to Terri, who was curled up reading a book

"Two weeks into school and I've already got a ton of homework." She turned to Terri

"You are so lucky to only have a book report to worry about." Terri smiled at her over the top of her book. The smile fell though as she lowered her head _At least you have friends._

She was distracted by the trio fighting over the remote…again, She rolled her eyes at the now familiar argument-it was Thursday so that meant Fatso probably wanted to watch a cookery show, Stinkie wanted to watch his precious soaps and Stretch probably had some of her uncles money riding on tonights horse race again. Casper floated just out of reach trying to get them to come to an agreement.

_I've had enough of this._

Terri placed her book down and and strode purposefully towards the TV. Feeling around the back she found what she was looking for and gave a sharp yank. The trio looked up as the screen went dead.

"Hey!" Stinkie wailed

"That's it!" Fatso yelled as he started chasing Terri around the room.

"What is going on?" James demanded emerging from his office

"She killed the TV!" Fatso whined pointing at Terri

"I'm not surprised with the way you were fighting over the remote again. It's enough to drive anyone nuts." Kat said

"Guys, we've been over this-make a rota for the damned TV." James said

"What about her?" Stinkie asked

'What about Terri?" James asked

"We're sick of her gettin' away with everythin' is what." Stretch snarled

"She could commit murder an' you wouldn't say a thing against 'er"

"She's a child Stetch, she-"

"No" Stretch interrupted "She's a charity case is what she is…"

Terri felt herself getting angrier by the second-she wasn't a charity case and she sure as Hell didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her

"…she comes over here an' has you two eatin' outta her hand wid dat cute an' dumb act. She's playin' ya for a sucker, she-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Kat stay out of this." James said, it was then everyone realised that the voice sounded too young to be Kat's and last time they checked, Kat didn't have a British accent. As one, six heads all turned to look at Terri, her eyes blazing as she scanned their faces.

"What, I'm not allowed to say anything 'round here?" She asked before storming out of the room and into the kitchen. For once no one knew what to say.

**A/N: Sorry it's sort of short-I promise you the next chapter will be longer. Keep reading, it's gonna start getting interesting soon ****J****…please keep reading…please.**


	7. Truce

Terri rocked back slightly on her chair eyes flicking to the clock every five seconds or so while pretending to listen to Miss. Moore explain basic algebra or turning pi into flan or something like that. She never did understand maths and could never see a use for it _When am I ever going to use equations? Never is the answer._ She jumped to her feet as soon as she heard the bell for home time and headed out the door, keeping her eyes on the ground to avoid the look Miss Moore was throwing her. Ever since Terri started talking again she had it in for her for being too cheeky. It wasn't her fault Miss Moore set up perfect opportunities for classic one-liners all the time.

As she reached the playground she was blocked by five dark shapes, she rolled her eyes and looked up into the faces of Sarah Owens, Alice Mason, James Warren, Carla Santez and Tyler Harrison-one of the boys who had picked on her her first day and had given her hastle ever since.

"So is lil' Miss freak spending Halloween holding her uncles hand incase da big mean ghosties come out?" he pouted putting on a patronising voice.

Terri cocked an eyebrow "I don't need to wait for Halloween to see something scary-I mean, I see you five everyday for cryin' out load." She tried to walk past them but was stopped by Sarah pushing her back

"Besides" she continued "My house is haunted all year round-I'm used to ghosts by now."

The other five laughed

"Everyone knows Whipstaff isn't really haunted-it's just a story." Tyler sneered

"I dunno" Carla said, twirling a lock of ebony hair in her brown fingers "What about what happened at the party there last year?"

Tyler snorted, "Come on Carla-It's so _obvious _that ghost was a hologram or something. There's no such thing as ghosts."

Terri smirked, she smelled an opportunity

"Alright-come for a sleepover tomorrow night and I'll prove to you they exist."

"I wouldn't set foot in _your _house if someone paid me a million dollars." Tyler said

Terri shrugged "Alright-I understand if you're scared." She said, pushing through them and starting to walk away

"Hey!" Tyler called "I ain't scared of anything, I'll come over on one condition." He turned around and pointed to his four followers "_They _come too."

Terri nodded _scared_

"Ok. It'll be better that way-they prefer scaring groups of people anyway-gets a better reaction!" She called back.

"We ain't doin' it." Stretch stated

Terri nearly choked on her soda _didn't expect that_

"Wha-why not?" She spluttered

Stretch floated so he was eye level with Terri who was currently sitting cross legged on the kitchen table

"'Cos we ain't ya lil' lapdogs kid, we don't do tricks jus' 'cos you snap ya fingers an' tell us too."

"But Stretch, come on!" Fatso implored, "We ain't done any honest scarin' for _weeks."_

"It's the principle of da thing. I ain't doin' anythin' _she _tells me." He started to float off. Terri slid off the table.

"Guys guys guys." She sighed draping an arm around Fatso and Stretches shoulders,

"I am giving you an opportunity to scare the bejeezus out of a bunch of ten year olds. Look deep inside yourselves and answer honestly…can you really pass that up?"

The three ghosts looked at each other, they all knew the answer and so did Terri.

"What do you get out of it?" Stinkie asked

"Revenge." Terri answered, "These guys have been giving me hastle ever since I started at that stupid school."

"So why come to us?" Fatso asked

"Well, if I punch them, I get called psycho and get into more trouble. I tell uncle James he'll call the principle and I'll get called a squealer and possibly beaten up for my trouble so, and I hate to say this…you guys are my only choice." She said

"Can't we work together just this once? Truce?" She pleaded

Stretch sighed _I'm gonna regret this_ "What's ya uncle say 'bout it?"

"Haven't asked him yet." Terri admitted

"Well don't you think you'd better ask?" He said

"So is that a yes?" She asked

before Stretch could answer Terri through her arms around him and gave him a brief hug before running off "Hey uncle James!"

Stinkie and Fatso stared at Stretch

"Wha-what was dat about?" Stinkie asked

"How should I know?" Stretch demanded "Ya asked me da kid's still a lil' wacked."

He floated off leaving the other two alone in the kitchen; they exchanged glances and shook their heads sadly.

Meanwhile, Stretch sat up on the roof his hand on the area where his waist would have been. It still felt slightly warm from where Terri had hugged him. A single solitary tear ran down his cheek.


	8. Halloween

Chapter 8:Halloween

For the past day and a half there had been no trouble from either Terri or the trio, if anything the four of them suddenly appeared to be getting along. A little too suddenly for James' liking and he was steadily growing more and more suspicious _Why do I get the feeling they're up to something? _

Little did he know how right he was for at the moment in time Terri and the trio were huddled together at the back of the attic going over their plan for that night. It was cold, dark and dusty but they'd found it was the only place in the whole house where James, Kat and Casper wouldn't come to try and see what they were up to.

"I still think the possessed cushion's a dumb idea." Terri stated crossing her arms

"For once I agree wid ya." Stetch said

"Aw come on guys" Stinkie whined "What could be more scary than a talking, screaming cushion?"

"A dust bunny?" Terri asked sarcastically, Stretch looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gave a small smile at that.

"But-"

"NO" Stretch and Terri both yelled in unison, Stinkie gave a small humph and pouted childishly.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Fastso asked

"Seven" Terri answered looking at her watch "Shoot! Five minutes."

"Ok, everyone know what dey gotta do?" Stretch asked, the other three nodded he turned to Terri "Ok two-tone, almost all o dis rests on you-for da love of God don't screw it up."

"And for the love of God don't you three forget your queues." Terri replied running towards the stairs to the attic

"AN' DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She shouted back to them.

"Ok boys, show time." Stretch grinned cracking his knuckles.

After a few very last minute checks Terri reached the bottom of the stairs just as James opened the front door. Tyler strode in confidently followed by a slightly nervous looking James and Sarah and lastly Carla being practically dragged in by Alice. All five of them stood staring in silent awe.

"Hey guys." Terri chirped from the bottom step causing Carla and Alice to squeak in surprise, Terri smirked _this is going to be too easy._

"Follow me." She said motioning for them to follow her upstairs, which they did in a single file line. Terri was instantly reminded of the tour groups she'd seen at the National Gallery back in London. Eventually they came to Terri's room.

"Ok, grab some floor space and then we'll wait 'till midnight." She said

"For what?" James asked unrolling his sleeping bag

"'Round the house. You guys want ghosts so I'm going to find you some." Terri stated, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Tyler mumbled throwing his bag on the floor and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Midnight slowly came around and the six of them stood ready in Terri's room in their pyjamas, three of the four girls armed with some sort of stuffed animal.

"I don't blame you if you guys get scared. I mean, some pretty spooky things happen around here at night.

_That's my queue _Stinkie (who had been listening outside the door) turned himself invisible before floating into the room and flying around a few times before taking his assigned spot by the light switch. The six children sniffed the air

"Ewww!"

"Gross!"

"Alright, who let one?"

"Not me"

"Not me"

Terri glanced over at the light switch and gave a discreet ok sign. Stinkie grinned to himself as he started flicking the light rapidly on and off. Carla, Alice and Sarah screamed and looked around while James jumped about three feet in the air, only Tyler seemed unfazed.

"Think ya bulb's about ta blow." He stated pointing towards the light.

"Umm …yeah I need to find my torch. They only show up when it's dark. Wait outside a minute, I'll be out in a sec." Terri said opening the door. They shuffled out into the hallway and Terri shut the door behind them.

"Well, four out of five isn't bad." She whispered as Stinkie became visible again

"Wha-what's happenin' ta me?" He stammered "I can't even scare a kid no more. I'm loosin' it!"

"Shhh!" Terri clasped her hand over his mouth to shut him up "We've got all night yet. You're just getting warmed up. You'll get 'em next time ok?" She grabbed her torch from under the bed and flicked it on before going out to the others. "OK, first

stop, kitchen."

Fatso woke up from his nap when he heard them enter and waited on top of the cupboards for his queue. Instinctively they all huddled together.

"What exactly are we doin' in here?" Tyler asked, "Fixin' 'em a snack?"

Terri shot him a death glare, which he didn't appear to notice in the dim light.

"My uncle told me that way way back, not long after this place was built the family that owned it had a lot of servants, including a cook. Ya see the cook used to hide all his valuable stuff in here with him because he didn't trust the maids. Thought they'd try and steal it. Anyway one day one of the other kitchen servants found out tried to kill him. Before he died he hid them somewhere in here, but the other servant eventually found them and left. To this day the cooks ghost still sometimes tears this place apart looking for his stolen treasure."

"Whooo." James said in a ghost imitation, grabbing Sarah from behind.

_Time to show ya how it's really done kid._

Fatso floated around the kitchen as fast as he could, slamming open every cupboard door he came to and throwing the contents of each one onto the floor, throwing in a wail or two for good measure.

Sarah, James, Alice and Carla all ran out of the room screaming leaving Terri and Tyler alone in the kitchen.

"You're not fooling me Harvey!" He yelled over Fatso's wailing "I know you rigged this up somehow." He left the kitchen to join the others.

Fatso decided to end it there and floated just above the table "That is one tough kid." He said shaking his head "I gave it everything I had and he didn't even squeal." He produced a hankie out of thin air and pretended to blow his nose.

Terri patted him on the shoulder "Yeah well, you got the other four pretty good though." She said consolingly, shining the torch light under her face "Well, on with the tour."

"So this is where your uncle works." Sarah mused as they entered the room.

"Yep." Terri nodded "Don't know how he can stand it though. This is one of the worst rooms in the house."

"Why?" James asked edging slightly closer to Terri.

"This is where the master of the house was murdered by his wife and her lover. It's been a few years, but he's still pretty peeved about it."

Stretch took up his queue with gusto shrieking as load as he could, slamming doors and widows, ripping books, he even upturned James' desk and lunged at them with one of the swords on the wall (and beheaded Sarah's stuffed rabbit in the process).

"RUN!" Terri yelled making for the door, the others didn't need telling twice and they all darted to Terri's room slamming the door behind them. Unknowingly followed by the trio who were eager to see the results of their handy work. Almost immediately, Carla burst into tears.

"Come on Carla, quit cryin' will ya." Tyler said casually

"Leave her alone" Terri said putting her arm around her and shepherding her out of the room and to the bathroom followed by Alice and Sarah.

"You ok?" Terri asked handing her a wad of toilet paper "You can't say I didn't warn you."

Carla nodded "I know." She sniffled there was a knock at the door and Terri opened it to reveal James.

"You OK?" He asked walking into the room, Carla nodded

"I didn't even want to come."

"None of us did." Alice added, "Tyler made us come. He always make us do stuff we don't want to."

"Then why do you hang around with him?" Terri asked, this was getting deep.

"He make us do that too." Sarah said, "He's just a bully. We'd sooner hang out with you."

Terri's eyes widened "What?"

James nodded "Tyler says you're a freak and we shouldn't talk to you but we think you're petty cool."

_Oh man…why do they choose __**now **__to say something?_

"Be back in a minute." She said leaving

Back in the hallway she was met by the trio.

"So?" They all asked in unison.

Terri shook her head "I got it all wrong."

"Eh?" Stinkie asked cocking his head

"Those guys are ok, it's just Tyler. He bullied them into hanging out with him. They…they think I'm cool."

"Hmm…which one's he?" Stretch asked, Terri pointed to her room before suspicion hit her "Why, what are you-"

"You just wait out here a minute ok? Leave da twerp ta us."

Terri stared helplessly as they floated through the door.

"Why are you standing out here?" Carla asked as the other four came up behind her

"I wouldn't go in there yet if I was you." She said cringing slightly

_3…2…1_

Multiple cackles, crashes, screams and wails could be heard coming from inside the room, all the others could do was stand and stare as Tyler floated out of the room and out the front door, closely followed by his stuff.

"What's all the noise?"

Terri silently cursed as she saw the source of the voice, floating there was a slightly sleep looking but perfectly visible Casper. She turned back to the others who all froze in shock and fear as they saw him.

"Uh Guys, please don't scream and I'll explain." Terri pleaded.


	9. Movie night

**Sorry it's taken so long to update folks-school can be very demanding. Enjoy!**

Needless to say Terri, on the trio's insistence, swore the others to secrecy about Whipstaffs ghostly residence. As Stretch so nicely put it _We ain't here for you fleshies ta gawk at_, now two weeks later Terri was lying in bed trying to sleep. Tyler had stopped bothering her, she had friends, it would soon be the weekend and all was right with the world. Except for one thing.

"How can anyone make _that much noise_ when they're _sleeping." _She said to herself turning over again; she would have been asleep ages ago except the trio was snoring like buzz saws. Again. Sighing, she got out of bed, grabbed her torch from her bedside table, where she had started keeping it just incase, and set off downstairs to do what she usually did when she couldn't sleep.

Meanwhile in the trio's room Stretch was staring up at the ceiling listening to his brothers' snores

_How da hell can dey make dat much noise? _He thought. True enough he was probably just as loud but it was different when he was the one listening to it.

Screw dis 

He floated through the door and down the stairs to the living room. The blue light from the TV told him someone had had the same idea. He poked his head into the room and saw Terri sitting on the couch hugging her knees, her eyes fixed on a monster movie playing.

"Ain't it a lil' late for ya ta be up two tone?" He asked Terri glared at him and shrugged

"Couldn't sleep and don't call me that." she answered, not taking her eyes off the screen Stretch glided over and settled down next to her

"Watcha watchin'?"

Terri held up an old video case

"American werewolf in London?!" He asked eyes popping slightly "Bit old for ya ain't it two tone?" Another gare.

It's one of my favourites." Terri said

"Yuh huh, and those?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to the small pile of horror videos on the arm next to her

"My other favourites." She answered giving him a small smile

"Hmm, think I'll sit wid yas awhile ya know…jus' incase ya get scared" He said, he didn't _have _to tell her most of them were _his _favourites too, Terri's smile grew slightly wider

"Sure"

They sat through the rest of the movie together as well as another two, by the end of _Frankenstein _Terri was leaning on Stretch and, shockingly, he didn't seem to mind.

"So what next two tone _Sixth sense or Dracula'_?" Stretch asked

" _Dracula_" Terri answered taking the video from Stretch and putting it in the player, it was then Stretch realised something

"Hey, you didn' ive me a death look dat time." He had been calling Terri by her nickname almost all night and each time he had been rewarded with a glare.

"Maybe it's starting to grow on me." She said settling down again before hitting play.

About half way through the movie Stretch looked down to see Terri fast asleep with her head in his lap. The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly as he brushed some stray hair out of her face, her brow furrowing slightly at the slightly cold touch. Not wanting to wake her up he quickly placed a cushion under her head and grabbed a throw from one of the chairs, draping it over her. Stopping the movie and turning the TV off he took one last look at the sleeping girl before heading up to his room.

I know it's sort of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will also try to update much quicker this time. BTW. If anyone wishes to do any fanart for this story let me know in a PM. Luv ya an' thanks for all the lovely reviews so far.


	10. Past revealed part 1

_Since when has there been a TV in my room? _Terri thought as she woke up, her mind drifted back to last night as she felt the slight weight of the throw over her _Stretch _she felt herself smile at that. It amazed her how he could play the tough guy one minute and be a softie the next, not that she'd ever tell him that to his face. Kicking the throw off she made her way up to her room to get dressed.

The usual chaos at breakfast ensued, Casper was tossing eggs and pancakes in every direction, Fatso and Stinkie were fighting over a doughnut but one person was missing.

"Would someone go get Terri?" James asked taking a sip of coffee

"Busy" Stinkie and Fatso answered, still battling over the sugary treat

"Late" was Kat's reply as she left the table to go and meet Amber.

"Fine." Stretch sighed leaving the table and darting through the ceiling.

He floated through the floor of Terri's room to find her sitting on the bed staring at a photo in her hand. Although she had her back to him he could tell by the slight quivering of her shoulders that she was crying.

"You okay?" He asked, he didn't mean to startle her but he obviously did as she gave a small squeak and dropped the photo before hastily wiping her eyes.

"Fine." She sniffed, not turning to look at him. Wordlessly he picked the photo up off the floor. It was of three people at a beach somewhere. Although the girl's smile seemed genuine, he could tell a mile off that those of the man and woman were strained.

"Dese ya parents?" He asked, handing the photo back, Terri nodded

"One of the rare occasions they actually spent time with me." She answered, returning her gaze to those insincere smiles. It wasn't until then that Stretch realized she hadn't mentioned her parents since she'd arrived at Whipstaff over two months ago.

_I'm no shrink but I'm bettin' that ain't good _

"Dey look nice." Stretch said, trying to coax her into talking about them and mentally cringing as he heard how patronizing that statement sounded even to his own ears.

"Yeah right." Terri scoffed throwing the picture to one side.

"They didn't care about me. They didn't even want me."

"Sure they did." Stretch said floating next to her. Terri looked at him.

Stinkie chose then to dart through the floor chortling to himself and muttering something about smell-o-grams he was closely followed by Fatso who was staring daggers at the younger ghost.

"Uh, bad timing?" He asked as he noticed the look they were getting from their brother.

"I may be a kid but I'm not stupid." Terri continued as if the interruption had never occurred.

"Alright then, give me one good reason why ya think dat." Stretch challenged

" Where do I start?" Terri asked, laughing bitterly before taking a deep breath

"Okay…you really want to know?"

_**Terri's story**_

_They never wanted me in the first place, I know they didn't, I was an accident as they put it .It wasn't so bad when I was little, I was something to be shown off, an accessory for people to admire. It was when I started talking that they got bored. It was then things started going bad. They hired a housekeeper to keep an eye on me while they went jetting off to one place or another. I'd sometimes go for years at a time without seeing them .Not that they cared much. They wrote to me and sent me presents up until I was about five, then the letters got less and less until they even stopped sending stuff on my birthday. It was like they'd completely forgotten me. When I was about eight the housekeeper got just as bad-I think by then it had sunken in that she was stuck raising someone else's kid. She'd sometimes go out at night and not come back until the next morning and sometimes she wouldn't turn up for two or three days at a time. That was when Alice found me. She was a ghost like you, that's why I wasn't scared when I first came here. She'd died in the house long before my parents bought it and decided she liked the place too much to leave. She'd play with me and keep me company and comfort me when I was scared. Basically she was the mum I never had. She stayed with me until the day I got the news that my parents were dead and that I was coming to live here she said something about unfinished business and just disappeared. I know this probably sounds really bad, but I was more upset about losing Alice than I was about my parent's. But then, I suppose I never really had any parents to begin with did I?_

"That a good enough reason?" Terri asked tears sliding down her cheeks.

The trio just stared, chewing over what they'd just heard.

"No one wants me. They just get stuck with me." She said staring at the floor.

"That ain't true." Stinkie answered

"Don't pretend." Terri said shaking her head "I bet until uncle James got the letter about me he didn't even know I existed-none of you did."

"I'll be honest with ya, no we didn't but that don't mean we don't want ya here." Fatso said

"Liar!" Terri shouted, " As soon as the novelty's worn off I'll get dumped with someone else. Same as always!"

She jumped off her bed and made her way to the door Stretch darted in front of her and held he by her arms.

"Now jus' listen young lady an' look at me when I'm talkin' to ya." He said, the tone of his voice told her she didn't have a choice. Stinkie and Fatso looked at each other-it had been a few years since their brother had acted like this.

"Ya parent's were jerks to treat ya like dat. Dey didn' realize how lucky they were an' dat's dere loss. You ain't ta blame for anytin' so don' you dare tink for a minute that ya are ok?" He gave her arms a small squeeze. "Now I can't make any promises about when ya old enough ta go ta college." Terri smiled at that "But I can promise ya dis: Ya got an uncle an' cousin here dat love ya " _An' so do I _he added mentally "and until den, you are stayin' here wid us, end o' story."

"Really?" Terri asked, eyeing him skeptically

"Really. Ya one o' us now two-tone like it or not."

Terri threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. The four of them stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"Terri hurry up sweetheart. Your breakfast's getting cold. "James' voice called from the kitchen.

Terri smiled at Stretch before opening the door and taking the stairs two at a time.

"Coming uncle James!"


	11. Food

James was working, Kat was out with Amber and Vic, Casper was at the lighthouse, Stretch was in a bad mood and Stinkie was som

James was working, Kat was out with Amber and Vic, Casper was at the lighthouse, Stretch was in a bad mood and Stinkie was somewhere upstairs leaving Terri and Fatso in the living room. Terri hanging upside down on an armchair, Fatso mindlessly flicking through TV channels.

"I'm _bored_" Terri whined

"I'm hungry." Fatso stopped on a cookery show that was doing a dessert special. They watched in silence for a few minutes as the host showed how to ice a chocolate cake properly.

"Great. Now I'm bored _and_ hungry." Terri sighed, Fatso stopped channel hopping and turned to look at Terri, from the look she had on her face she'd had the same idea.

"You know how to do this right?" Terri asked as Fatso piled more flour and eggs into her arms.

"How hard could it be?" He answered with a shrug.

After dumping half a bag of flour, half a bag of sugar, six eggs, four sticks of butter and a huge bar of chocolate (still whole) into the mixing bowl,

"Erm Fatso."

"Yup?" the ghost looked up from the icing he was working on

"The spoon's stuck."

Sure enough the, mixture had reached the consistency of industrial strength glue and was refusing to give up the wooden mixing spoon.

"No problemo kid."

Fatso took the spoon from her hand and pulled. Succeeding only in lifting the mixing bowl off the table. Terri laughed hysterically as he shook it vigorously in an attempt to get the utensil free. Eventually with a loud suction noise it came free from the bowl and splattered cake mix all over the wall. And Terri. Now it was Fatso's turn to laugh.

"Which one o' ya should we bake first?" Terri merely cocked an eyebrow and wiped cake mix off her face in response before grabbing the bowl and shoving it in the oven.

The rest of the houses occupants made their way to the kitchen as a scream resounded.

They arrived to find Terri and Fatso trying to fan out the small flames that were coming from a black lump on the kitchen table.

"What the-?"

"I told you not to put it on so high." Fatso lightly scolded

"And I told _you_ to take the eggs out of their shells before you put them in."

"What were you trying to do?" James asked, transferring the still steaming lump from the table to the sink.

"Baking. We were bored." Terri answered

"Yeah I think you took the name rock cakes a little too seriously two-tone." Stretch chuckled. Terri smirked and scooped up a handful of flour.

"You wouldn't." Stretch's expression grew serious

"Wouldn't I?" Terri threw the flour with all her might, most of it passing through the ghost but leaving enough behind to leave him coughing and spluttering, causing Terri to start laughing.

"That.Is.It." Stretch grabbed an egg and threw it. Terri stopped laughing as it smashed, covering her face and dripping onto the floor

"Stretch, Terri this is no way to-"

He was interrupted by Fatso's shout of "FOOD FIGHT!"

All Hell broke lose as Terri and the ghosts started pelting each other with any food they could lay their hands on, James' futile attempts to get them to stop falling on deaf ears. Everyone was totally oblivious to the smile that appeared on his face

If you can't beat them…

He picked up the bag of sugar and dumped it what was left of it over Terri's head. Terri squealed in response and proceeded to pelt him with the couple of eggs she was holding.

Ten minutes later they all sat on the floor leaning against the cupboards. Although it is fair to say that Terri and James had come out the worst, the ghosts were also sporting a few food stains.

"Now _that_ was fun." Terri giggled as she pulled a lettuce leaf from her hair (even the food in the fridge and cupboards hadn't been spared).

"The next part isn't going to be though." James commented, they all grimaced at the state of the kitchen, which basically looked like a garbage truck had exploded in there.

"All this food throwin' made me even hungrier." Fatso stated the others readily agreed before realization dawned on them. They'd used every piece of food in the house. With the exception of one thing.

"Bet our baking doesn't seem so bad now does it" Terri asked, unable to help the smug smile that placed itself on her face. The reply she received was a banana peel in the face.


	12. Past revealed part 2

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully, Terri and Kat were being kept busy with schoolwork and the trio had been eeri

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully, Terri and Kat were being kept busy with schoolwork and the trio had been eerily well behaved (for them at least), leading to Kat and James becoming very suspicious despite ghosts (rather annoyed) insistence that they weren't planning anything.

Terri hopped down the stairs humming to herself while the trio were heading in the opposite direction and raised her hand in a silent hello, Stinkie and Fatso gave their own greetings whilst Stretch merely carried on, a distant look on his face.

"Something I said?" she asked Stinkie shook his head

"It ain't you kid, today just ain't a good day for 'im. Kinda personal."

Terri nodded in understanding "Anything I can do to snap him out of it."

The two ghosts exchanged glances before floating away a small distance

"Unless she got a death wish we should tell 'er to stay away from him." Fatso whispered

"I dunno, maybe she could help." Stinkie whispered back "He don't like to admit it but he likes da kid, she could be just wot he needs to stop an' move on from…y'know."

Fatso nodded, seeing the younger ghosts reasoning, there was just one problem

"Didn't he say he'd kill us over again if we told any of the fleshies?"

"Who says _we _gotta tell 'er?" Stinkie floated back down to Terri, who had been watching the exchange with curiosity.

"Look kid, we can't tell ya da whole thing but we can probably tell ya dis, Friendship cemetery, tonigh', goes down dis time every year." With that he floated the rest of the way upstairs, Fatso in tow looking slightly nervous about the whole situation.

Terri squinted at her watch in the dim light and did a little jumping dance on the porch to stay warm, she'd been waiting outside for an hour now and still no sign of the lanky ghost. As if on queue she spotted a figure who could only be him floating out of the trio's bedroom window. Jogging so she wouldn't lose him but being careful not to stay too close incase he spotted her, she followed him down to the cemetery, only loosing sight of him when she had to go round to the gate whilst he just floated over the railings and disappeared. She headed towards the general spot where he had landed, the headstones looking eery silhouetted against the dim light cast by the moon and stars, for the first time in her life Terri wished she didn't watch so many horror movies and had to force herself not to cry out every time she heard a noise. Eventually she spotted him and knelt behind a nearby headstone behind him so he wouldn't see her, poking her head round she saw that he was in front of a large ornate headstone, if he still had legs he would have been on his knees.

"You know why I come out here dis late? So NO ONE FOLLOWS ME!" The shout sent one or two night birds up in the air in fright and Terri cringed before crawling out from her hiding place, mumbling an apology. Stretch merely runted and turned back to the headstone, realizing this had been a stupid idea she turned to leave

"C'mere."

Terri blinked "I thought you wanted to be alone?" She asked, unsure whether to obey the ghosts verbal command or his none-too-subtle hint to leave him alone.

"I ain't letting ya walk back at 2 in da mornin' now _come here._" The tone of voice left no room for argument and Terri made her way over to him, sitting on the damp ground next to him and read the ornate engraved writing:

_In loving memory of _

_Alicia McFadden 11th April 1807-10th November 1827_

_Also_

_Olivia McFadden_

_10__th__ November 1827-2__nd__ March 1837_

_Forever missed _

Terri gave a small shiver when she noticed the age of the second person. She always hated seeing children's graves it just seemed unnatural to her for someone to die when they were so young, dying was supposed to be something older people did.

"Who were they?" She asked "Your sisters?"

Stretch shook his head, running a hand over the first name in an almost loving manner

"Alicia was my wife and Olivia…was our daughter."


	13. Explanation

Terri sat there in shocked silence for a few seconds registering what he'd just said. Stretch, the no-nonsense, gruff, occasionally mean leader of a group of mischievous ghosts had been a _dad._

"I'm da last person you expected to hear dat from right?" He said with a small bitter chuckle "I wasn' always like dis though, I used to be a decent guy."

Terri looked up at him, giving him silent approval to continue with his story

"It was J.T's wife Elizabeth who introduced me an' Alicia. Dey was childhood friends an' she invited 'er to stay wid us for a few days. We liked 'er well enough an soon became friends with 'er, she an' Stinkie were always getting' in trouble for playin' stupid jokes, da more time I spen' with 'er I started realizin' I loved 'er. Guess da feelin' was mutual 'cos she agreed ta marry me." He gave a small chuckle "Remember 'er askin' me what took me so long ta ask 'er. Da day she told me she was pregnant was one o da happiest of my life, I always knew she'd be a good mum from watchin' 'er with Casper. Seems someone else 'ad a different idea though." He stopped and just stared at the headstone deadly silent.

"Durin da birth, dere were…complications. It was a choice between 'er an' da baby, she insisted on savin' da baby. I loved my girl more dan anytin', was every part da protective father, even had 'er in da room next ta mine just in case."

Terri thought back to what Casper had said her first day at Whipstaff '_I'm surprised my uncle Stretch didn't mind you having this room.'_

_Because it was her room _Terri realised

"One night dere was a fire, it had somehow started on da top floor of da house. Me, my brothers an' Casper were all downstairs but Olivia was asleep in 'er room…couldn't get to 'er in time." He stopped, taking a few deep breaths feeling himself starting to well up. Terri licked her lips nervously

"That why you treat Casper the way you do?" she asked; Stretch turned to look at her

"Because he lived an' she didn'? No, jus' seemed everyone I cared abou' got hurt-I figured the easiest way to protect 'em was ta push 'em away it was all just an act though, why d'ya think I stuck aroun' when I died?"

Terri shook her head to indicate that she didn't know

"To look out for 'im, see wot sorta man he'd become, almost killed me all over again when he died, I'll never forget da look on 'is face when he saw a familiar face on da other side."

Terri chewed on her bottom lip in thought, thinking about what her uncle had said about all ghosts having unfinished business and decided to venture a guess

"That's your unfinished business isn't it? You never got to see either of them grow up." she put a hand on his shoulder, slightly shocked when he promptly jerked away.

"What are ya even doin' 'ere?" He demanded

"I…er.." Terri stammered shocked at the ghost's sudden change in attitude

"You are jus' like ya uncle-pokin ya nose in where it ain't wanted." He turned to glare at her, rising up to his full height "Well let me tell ya-I was copin jus' fine until ya uncle showed up wid dat daughter of his, remindin' me what I was missin' out on an' then _you_ come along an' make it worse 'cos you remind me so much of 'er." His voice rose to a shout at the last part. Terri took an involuntary step backwards

"I just-"

"JUS' GO! BEAT IT! GET OUTTA HERE!"

Terri turned and ran until she was out of sight, it was then that Stretch felt the guilt kick in. What had he done? This wasn't her fault, damn his stupid temper.

"TERRI, COME BACK 'ERE!" He yelled into the darkness "I'm sorry."


	14. Accident

Terri ran blindly through the cemetery, ignoring Stretch's shout for her to come back, rubbing the tears out of her eyes as she ran out of the gate and into the road. She never saw the truck coming, she only heard the screech of breaks.

**A terribly short chapter with an awful cliffie-yes, I am evil. Have no fear though for I shall be updating very shortly.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry sorry sorry it's taken me so long to update, these last three years have been crazy with University and family stuff and job hunting but I'm back now! Also sorry for the short chapter but I plan to update again over the weekend.**

Chapter 15

Stretch heard the screeching of brakes as he flew after Terri, if he still had a heart it would have been in his mouth at the sight of her lying face down in the road, an arm and leg sticking out at odd angles, blood seeping from a wound somewhere on her head the driver was frantically pacing up and down while talking into his mobile.

'please no, please no, please no' the mantra played over and over in Stretch's head as he turned invisible and moved closer to Terri, her breathing was shallow and raspy.

The sound of sirens caught his attention as an ambulance rounded the corner.

"Ok kid ya gonna be ok." He whispered, not sure if he was trying to reassure Terri (that's if she could even hear him) or himself.

"I'm gonna go get your Uncle; we'll be with ya real soon."

He flew back towards Whipstaff as fast as he could and straight through James' wall, tipping him unceremoniously onto the floor before giving a rushed account of what had happened.

He expected James to scream at him, curse him, maybe throw something at him; instead the man just stared at him calmly, almost vacantly.

"I'll wake Kat and the others and meet you at the hospital." He said pulling on a pair of shoes,

"Ya…ya ain't mad?" Stretch asked, bewildered by his behavior

"Oh trust me Stretch, mad is _not _ the word for how I'm feeling right now but I have to stay calm for Terri now _get going_, I don't want here there alone."

He was flying around the hospital for what felt like hours before he found the right room. Terri was hooked up to a load of different machines, the five or six doctors around her having to raise their voices to be heard over the beeping and each other, Stretch only caught a few phrases and none of them good-phrases like 'internal bleeding' and 'crashing'.

He hovered by the door, unsure of what to do with himself, fear and guilt swept over him like a tidal wave. He pressed a hand to his eyes, trying to fight the imminent hysterical crying.

"Daddy?"


	16. Choices

**Ok, it's way overdue but here's the next chapter! I would like to dedicate it to ****Galimatias, Who has stayed with this story right from the start **

Chapter 16: Choice

Stretch gasped and straightened up, not daring to turn around. That voice...it couldn't be.

"Daddy?" He felt a small tug on his hand and willed himself to look down.

He found himself looking at his own violet eyes set in a small, round face framed by a couple of brunette pigtails tied with blue ribbons to match her dress.

"Olivia?"

The girl giggled, "Yes daddy, it's me."

Tonight was becoming too much. Stretch sank to the floor, his mind going completely blank as he became overwhelmed. Something must have shown in his face as Olivia settled next to him, a confused expression on her face.

"Daddy what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

That last part bought Stretch back to reality.

"Course I am sweetie, c'mere."

He pulled Olivia into his arms, holding onto her perhaps a little too tightly, making sure this was real. His little girl back in his arms.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though, as a rule ghosts who had crossed over didn't come back unless they had a very, very good reason.

"Liv, why are ya here?" Is somethin' wrong?"

As if to answer his question one of Terri's monitors started beeping loudly causing the doctors to fly into a blind panic.

"She's dying." Olivia stated, voicing Stretch's fear.

"Daddy," a grin spread across her face, the classic look of a child who thinks they've come up with the world's best idea.

"I could go into _her _body! Then we could be together again!" If Olivia had legs she'd be bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Stretch looked at his daughter in disbelief before the little voice in his head kicked in: He'd have his little girl back, that's what he'd wanted for decades wasn't it? To see her grow up, to be a father again?

He looked over at Terri who was growing rapidly paler. Could he really sacrifice one child to bring another back?

As the monitor he guessed was for Terri's heart started beeping erratically he made his decision.

"No sweetheart."

Olivia's face instantly crumpled, "Why not daddy? Don't you love me anymore?" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? No, no no it ain't like that at all." Stretch grabbed his daughter gently by the shoulders.

"It's...it's-"He made a frustrated noise. How the Hell do you explain something like this to a ten year old?

He stole a glance over at Terri, there was a slight shimmer around her body which was slowly getting brighter. Stretch had seen this before when someone died slowly. Her spirit was starting to leave her body. He was seriously running out of time.

"OK...you got ya mom wit' ya on the other side right? She takes care o' ya?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well, that lil' girl dere," He motioned to Terri, "she's got no one like dat, so she needs someone over on _dis_ side to take care o' her."

"But why do _you_ have to do it?"

Stretch saw a transparent hand rise from Terri's body.

"I don't know sweetie, it's just somethin' I gotta do ok? I promise one day I'll explain it to ya better."

The machine let out one long beep.

Stretch's eyes grew impossibly wide. No, not again. Please.

"Huh?"

Ghost Terri sat half in half out of her prone body, still gradually rising. The doctors carried on oblivious, unable to see her as she wasn't a full ghost yet.

Without thinking Stretch made himself invisible and flew over to her, the poor girl looked terrified.

"Terri."

"Stretch?" She looked around frantically

"Here." Stretch placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

"Stretch, what's happening? Am I dead?"

"Listen ta me kid, ya ain't completely left ya body yet so dere's still time for ya ta go back."

Terri gave a shriek as doctors placed paddles on her chest and sent a jolt of electricity through her.

"Terri, concentrate ok, ya gonna feel like ya floatin'. I need ya ta fight it."

Terri's chest heaved in the ghost equivalent of hyperventilating, "I can't." She whimpered, punctuated by another shriek as they shocked her again.

Stretch shook her, "Look two-tone." His voice was stern, "Dont ya dare gimme dat 'I can't do it' crap. I know ya can. Now get back in dere or so help me I will ground ya for eternity Young Lady."

He gave here shoulder a sharp shove, forcing her down back into her body and holding her there, eyes never leaving the heart monitor.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

_Beep...beep...beep_

The entire room gave a sigh of relief.

"She's stable."

Stretch's happiness was short lived as he looked around the room. Olivia was gone.

**Phew...wow. Seriously never meant to leave it this long to update! Never again I promise!**


End file.
